My Own Personal Dark Angel
by HoshiRyuSan
Summary: Taking place between Tekken 5 and Tekken 6. Jin Kazama is now the head of the Mishima Corp. He no longer has time for anything else, constantly being slammed with company work. Hwoarang pays him a visit for a chance to spar and get a new damn bike...
1. Ch 1: I'll never let you live it down

My own personal Dark Angel

Chapter 1:

(Hwoarang)

---------

"Feel the wrath of God" were the words that escaped his cracked lips that had pulled back into a cruel sneer. His teeth were sharp, no longer resembling the mouth of a human male. His blaring red eyes stared right at me. They watched me like a lion would its prey just before it was about to strike.

God dammit, Kazama. What the hell's happened to you.

My bike was totaled due to that idiot standing in the middle of a highway while I was going way over the speed limit. 120 in a 60 MPH. And all he could do was grin just before he took off into the air. His wings. They looked like angel wings, but the appearance Kazama bore was far from any kind of angel. Atleast, that's what I kept telling myself.

---

"Kazama! You stupid son of a bitch! You owe me a new god damn bike!" my voice echoed down the long hall before I forced my way through the large open doors to Kazama's office. A tiny hint of anger and at the same time held a tone of tease. I was in the Mishima Corp. in which Kazama had just recently taken over due to Heihachi's "disappearance." Though anyone who was smart enough knew that Heihachi would pull another stunt just as he had before and appear at the next Iron Fist Tournament.... Stupid ass old man.

I paused in the main office which belonged to Kazama his body guards had stepped up in an attempt to stop me. And Kazama knew me, the second I rose my leg just an inch off the ground, he immediately rose his hand to call the guards off. I shot him a grin and he shot me an irritated stare.

"Why are you here."

I shrug my shoulders with that same grin on my face. His expression never changed.

"Could've swore I said earlier why I was."

"I didn't care to pay attention."

"Yeah, no surprise there." I roll my eyes and give him a sidewards glance only to swiftly take a few steps forward towards him. I watch his eyes follow my movements. Studying my feet before his eyes trail up to come and look at my face.

"What." His voice carries more of a statement tone than a question.

I once again shrug my shoulders and crack a grin. "Nothin' Nothin. Just thought I'd pay my ol' rival a visit."

I can tell Jin doesn't buy it and he sets down his pen and removes the glasses from his face. Funny, I never noticed he was wearing glasses before. My lips pull back and I'm once again I'm smiling, a snort of a chuckle coming out.

"You...wear glasses?" I tease to him and he just gives me that cold stare. The stare he usually gave people when, you know...you weren't wanted.

"Hwoarang....what do you want." he decides to switch up the question a bit. And I just once again, shrug my shoulders, give a grin, and my hands come to rest on my waist. "We should go spar."

Jin just stares at me.

"What?" I ask now and he still just continues to give a deadpan stare.

"......" I don't say a thing until he speaks, which, of course, knowing Jin, took a long moment.

"Don't you see I'm busy. I have a company to run. I don't have time for-

"And I don't have time to wait around on you til you feel it's the best time to get of yer ass and spar with me. What? Afraid I'll deliver another ass kicking?" I beam. Teeth showing now.

By this time, Kazama sighs and leans back into his seat. I just now notice how well dressed Kazama is also. I then begin to think why exactly am I surprised by this? Jin had money. His grandfather had once been Heihachi so it wasn't as if the man hadn't been given the best things the world could offer. Perhaps it was his attitude. The type of attitude which gave others the opinion that he didn't give a shit.

I take a seat on his desk now sighing as I cross my arms. "When's the last time you got out of this hell hole, Kazama?"

He doesn't answer and I give him a glance over.

"eh? I mean, you're a big time guy now right? I'm sure you go on dates all the time and mac all kinds of chicks."

He continues to stare at me as if he hadn't caught on. I stare right back at him."............You do go on dates, right?"

He doesn't say anything.

"With a girl.......You do know what a date is right?"

Jin now finally responds, his lips frowning. "Of course I know what a date is." he shakes his head now and grabs his pen. "I don't have time for dates."

I give a surprised look and sit up now. "What!!! But, you're like a god damn billionare, like Bruce Damn Wayne! You should be out partying and seeing different women! And...and getting laid!" I over exaggerate a bit with my movements. My hands wave in the air, trying to better describe my point.

Jin doesn't seem to approve at all.

"Settle the hell down, Hwoarang. I don't have time for dates and I certainly don't have time for sex."

"GASP."

I gasp out loud now. My eyes are wide. Just staring at him dumbfounded. In total shock. Who doesn't have time for sex!?

"How do you NOT have time for sex!?"

"It doesn't bother me as much as it does others. I don't rely on it because I don't hold any sort of dependence on it to get me off."

I cock a brow now. He doesn't hold a dependence on it? Doesn't rely on it to get him off? Ohhh..

I smirked and chuckled.

"Oh. I see you're relyin' on good ...o' lefty eh?"

I once again get a look from Jin. This time of disgust.

"No. I don't masturbate either. I take no interest in it whatsoever."

The silence once again came. Coming over the room like a spell was cast. And due to that silence, the wheels in my head began to turn. A man who didn't take interest in sex and doesn't even masturbate. It could only mean one thing....

I look at Jin once again as he returns to work. The glasses coming back over his face as he writes with his pen.

"Kazama..."

He looks at me once more, his eyes holding a look of annoyance.

"Are you a.... virgin?" I couldn't contain the snicker from coming out of my mouth. It was too good to pass up. It needed to be let out. And I could tell Kazama didn't like that so much. His eyes narrowed at me, the dark orbs which I remembered had once been glowing red murderously a few days before were glaring at me. Did I insult him? He hadn't responded so I could only assume he was.

"Well? Are you?"

Jin's eyes narrowed even more so at me, lips thinning into a line.

"My sex life is none of your business, Hwo-"

"AHA. VIRGIN." I interrupted and pointed a finger at him mockingly. And I swear I saw a hint of color come to Kazama's pale cheeks.

"Geez, man." I comb fingers through my hair, letting a few more chuckles escape my lips. "How did you not...I mean..isn't that Xiaoyu girl always on your dick?"

Jin gave a bashful look. His eyes were directed everywhere else but me. I found amusement in this. The big badass Jin Kazama was bashful about being a virgin. This was GREAT. And he knew I thought it was great. He knew me just as well as I knew him. So, he knew I'd never let him live this down.

"I don't like Xiaoyu. Sure, she's a nice friend...but as far as relationship wise. No time. That's with everyone. I didn't have time for them. I was busy training constantly. Traveling around...etc."

"Yeah, but..." I pause and another snort kind of chuckle comes out. "But, you could have had sex. I mean, there is prostitution."

Jin now finally shot a glare in my direction.

"Don't lower me to your standards. And the reason I never had sex was because depending on which person you have sex with could create connections. Bonds, in which I did not want myself getting involved in at the time. So, I locked myself away from others and concentrated purely on getting stronger."

I laugh lowly, chuckling here and there as he tried to explain himself. A large grin was plastered on my face and I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried to force the grin away...I just failed miserably every time.

"Ahhh....haha...so...you admit yourself to being a virgin?"

"......."

The silence is good enough for an answer. I mean, I knew Kazama was a virgin the first time he practically gave himself away. I just felt repeating myself just to see if he'd actually go by admitting it.

"Get out, Hwoarang. You're wasting my time now."

And he turns his attention away from me once again and returns to his work. His hand grasping the pen tightly. Writing.... God, it must be boring sitting behind a desk for an entire day doing nothing but reading and writing. For me it seemed to be anyways. I mean, going from sparring and fighting almost everyday to suddenly....paperwork.

"Aw, c'mon, Kazama. Don't be that way." I slap a hand on his shoulder and he immediately shrugs it off. His eyes narrowed; gave me a side glance.

"Are you done here? I do have work to do."

I smile again and my arms cross over my chest. "You sure you don't want to take me up on that spar?"

Jin is silent once again, his eyes lingering on me for a short moment before he smirks just the slightest bit and looks back to his work.

"I finish at 17:00 hours." he looks at me again. "Think you can wait around that long and not leave?"

I give him nothing but a reassuring smile. "Pft, and miss a chance to kick your ass again? Count me in."


	2. Ch 2: FML

Chapter 2

Jin

-----

_5 minutes till I'm done for the day. Which also meant 5 minutes till I'm cursed with the presence of that idiot, who no doubt was downstairs in the main lobby. Either A: lounging around, B: harassing female secretaries, C: harassing anyone period trying to get a good fight.... , or D: All the above. FML._

_-----_

_I moved down the steps, my shoes making a light tapping sound against the metal. God I hated dress shoes. And I hate these stairs. Metal stairs, seriously? Anyone can hear you coming from a mile away when walking up these flights of stairs. Why did I take this position up again? I don't even remember anymore. Been at this job for less than a week and already can't take it. I see the same faces everyday. The same people coming in from different corporations, screaming about how the Mishima Corp. cheated them out of money. They scream at me as if I'm the one who had cheated them originally. Why am I taking the blame for something that moron Heihachi did? I continue to ask myself this as I opened the door leading from the stairwell and into the lobby of the building._

_I prefer the stairs over the elevator. I've seen my fair share of what happens when you use an elevator. The elevator stopping. The doors opening to a group of men carrying SMGs. Don't really trust elevators anymore. _

_Now I'm in the lobby and taking a quick glance around. I don't bother to look at the counter women who immediately try to wave and get my attention. For once, I'm actually looking for Hwoarang. And I didn't see him. Perhaps, he left? He probably couldn't stand waiting around for a few hours till I got off work. What a surprise ther--_

"oi! Kazama! Over here!

_I turn my head in the direction of Hwoarang's outburst to get my attention. Kuso..... He didn't leave. Why did I even begin to even think for a second that maybe he didn't stay and wait. I give a sigh and turn around fully to face him now. I notice he's walking out of the small employee lounge. How the hell did he manage to get in there? Then I notice him quickly zipping up his pants. You've got to be fucking kidding me.....Maybe he just went to the bathroom. But, then I see a woman walk out shortly behind him. Fixing her skirt and returning to be behind the counter. She doesn't notice me at first, but as soon as she sat and saw me standing there just a few feet from the both of them. Her face lit up like a christmas tree._

"Mr. Kazama! O-oh! H-hello! Have a nice trip back home!" _she bows like she always does. _

_Her voice annoys me. But, not nearly as much as Hwoarang's presence. I glare at him now. He knows I'm pissed, yet he still gives me the expression that he doesn't know what he did wrong. He raises his arms and blinks completely oblivious at the fact that I just watched him walk out of the employee lounge with a female employee. I have half the nerve to kick him in the head. But, I keep my cool. I'm the new "face" of this company now. I can't just act on what I wish I could do. Many people want me out of this place. But, I have to keep charge of this company. I need this power in order to find my mother._

"Hey! Earth to Kazama!"

_I come out of my thoughts and my eyes focus to see Hwoarang is standing directly in front of me. He almost looks cock eyed being so close. I pull my head back and frown at the closeness. _

"I don't appreciate you fucking my employees."

_Hwoarang gave me a puzzled look and I just frowned in response. Why did I bother even trying to attempt to be around this imbecile?_

"Don't play stupid, Hwoarang." _my tone isn't to be taken lightly and I can tell Hwoarang is just going to continue to act the way he is currently. A moron. God, why do I lower myself to these standards. Really._

"I dunno what you're talking about Kazama_." he gives a shrug of his shoulders with a cocky smirk on his lips. _

_I turn my back on him and move towards the entrance. I can hear his boots thunking on the highly priced marble floors behind me. Stupid cowboy boots._

_I open the entrance door and I don't leave it open for the fake red head idiot behind me. I was hoping the door would slam in his face, hoping that maybe he wasn't paying attention. My hopes were crushed when I didn't hear a collision. God dammit._

_I glance back at him and he's still following. His dark right eyebrow cocking in question at my glance back. I turn and see my limo pulling up to the curb. I can hear Hwoarang gawk behind me now at the sight._

"This your ride!?"_ his voice is filled with excitement and I just ignore him as I open the back door. I slide into the seat and look to him now._

"Where are we going to spar?"

_Hwoarang beams and moves in to try and slide into the limo aswell. I stop him, my arm outstretched. "What are you doing."_

_He pauses and frowns. "_Hey! I thought I was riding with you!"

"Why don't you take your bike?"

_He pauses and thinks before he frowns now. _"My bike! You destroyed my bike remember! That's why I'm here in the first place because you need to replace it!" _his voice barks at me, but I just stare at him._

"Then how did you get here?"

_He smiles and snorts. _"I took the bus."

_I remove my hand with an irritated sigh and he grins again, slides into the seat diagonal from me and shuts the door. As far as I could tell, the Limo driver hears the door shut and the window to the front slides open._

"Where to Mr. Kazama?" _the driver asks._

_I turn my gaze to Hwoarang expecting him to state which dojo was near by that we would be stopping in to practice. But, I should know by now that Hwoarang isn't one of the brightest people, so I answer before he can._

"The usual place I go to train, Taketsu."

_The limo starts to move and I glance over to the Korean also in the limo. He reminds me of a child who can't stay still. His right leg bouncing impatiently. Fingers drumming his bouncing knee. His eyes looking around, examining things in the limo with a curious look. Why was he so damn annoying? Even when he didn't talk he was annoying. Again, why do I waste my time on people like him?_

"That's annoying."

_Hwoarang turns his attention to me. His brows rising not understanding what I found annoying. He even questions me._

"What's annoying?"

_I eye his bouncing leg and drumming fingers._

"That."

_His eyes follow mine and he stops slowly._

"How is that-"

"Can't you sit still for a moment? You remind me of a little kid."

_Hwoarang now crosses his arms, snorts, and turns his eyes towards the limo window. _

"tch, whatever. Everyone reminds you of a kid cept yourself."

_I roll my eyes in response and turn my attention up ahead. Silence took over the limo once again. The sound of cars passing was all there was to listen to. I liked this. Silence. Not having to hear the annoying sound of that idiot's voice. I hated that voice. And then, I even tried to remember why I even hung around this moron. I hated him so much yet I continuously continue to hang around him. _

_I sigh. My eyes shutting; relaxing now. My head leans back. God that felt good. To be able to relax my body from all the stress from work. I think I'd rather feel the stress of battle than the stress from company work. There were faces I wish I could have my fist crush, but I had to keep composure. Had to stay collective and calm around those men in business suits. I had to-_

_I suddenly heard the sound of the window opening. I open my eyes and notice that Hwoarang is grinning from ear to ear. His eyes lighting up. Gleaming in excitement having tested out the switches to open the windows. _

"Fuck yessssss." _his voice hisses._

_I stay silent and notice we've come to a stop. A red light. Hwoarang has his head half way out the window, peeking out from the inside of the limo. _

"Man! So this must be how a- Ohhhh. Hello there ladies~"

_I turn my attention to Hwoarang now and shift over to try and get a better look. I see what he's looking at now. A couple of girls are standing at the corner of the side walk. Waiting for the light to change. He's trying to get their attention by waving them over. I frown at this and this time I don't hold myself back from allowing my fist to slam into his unguarded side. I can hear the air rush from his lungs and out of his mouth from surprise. He collapses from the window and onto his side. Taking up the cushioned seats, he clasps his gloved hand over the side I just hit. All I can do is smirk and my hand extends hitting the switch for the window to rise up once more._

_He groans and rolls to nearly fall off the seat now, but catches himself. His eyes immediately turning to me. He catches my smirk and his eyes narrow as he sits up. Jabbing a finger in my direction as if I were the one who had done something wrong to him._

"What the hell was that for!?" _he barks at me._

_God, his voice is annoying. I keep asking myself why I bother with this guy anyways._

"Is sex the only thing that goes on in that mind of yours? You're constantly hitting on women. Trying to pick up numbers. Aren't we suppose to go sparring? Something YOU wanted to do?"

_Hwoarang shrugs and sits up, his hand rubbing his side before it drops. _"Yeah, but, we're not sparring now. And besides! How did you know I wasn

t trying to get those girls for YOU?" _he counters back at me._

_I merely just cock a brow. I don't buy it. Not one bit. But, he then shifts over to the seat beside me. Immediately, I'm uncomfortable and I shift a bit away. He doesn't notice._

"I'm tellin' ya, Kazama." _he uses hand gestures to better explain himself. "_Hang out with me more and not only will I get you a date with a girl you'll like. But, you'll probably even get laid." _he nods his head as if I'd even agree to even "hang" out with him more. His smile tells me he believes I will. _

"I'm serious! From now on, we're hanging out more."

_I just shake my head and turn my attention to the window. Ignoring what he had just said. I should have taken him more seriously.... _

_-----_

Pft, be easy on me. This has to be my real first Fanfic.


	3. Ch3: Lost the battle, time for drinks

Chapter 3

Hwoarang

-------

_How do I manage to beat him once and then he turns around and beats me again? What the hell IS Kazama!? And now, here I am. Lying on my back, wondering just how in hell did Kazama beat me again. How did this jerk get so much strength and so much speed out of no where. Just when I think I got him, he pulls a 180 and completely slams my face to the ground. _

_I sigh and just continue to lie there, staring up at the ceiling for a short moment before I shut my eyes again. I can hear him moving over and when I open my eyes, he's standing above me. Looking down at me. His face blank like always. Not saying a word and just when I think he's about to say something, he extends his hand. And all I can do is look at it puzzled. _

"Don't give me that look."

_I blink and tilt my head confused, sitting upon my elbows._ "huh?"_ is all I can say._

"Get up."

_And I do so. I take his hand and he heaves me up just as I push up onto my feet. I never realized just how strong Jin's hands were. But, that quickly left my thoughts when I was back on my feet. I give a smirk and suddenly, my foot is behind his and my elbow is at his chest shoving him off balance._

_He takes a tumble, falling and crashing and all I can do is laugh and clap my hands victoriously. He glares once he manages to sit up. _

"You're really fucking childish." _his voice has a hint of anger and I just plainly overlook it with another shrug._

"pft."_ I get to my feet just as he gets to his. I straighten out my clothes and roll my shoulders. My neck tilting a bit, popping. I gave a small sigh of relief and smile just slightly as he continues to glare_.

"What?"_ I question him again as he merely dusts off his slacks and shirt. _

"You know what." _he moves back to gather his shoes at the entrance and I'm puzzled now and shortly follow. _"Hey, wait...where ya goin?"

"Home."

_I blink and my hands come into my pockets, still puzzled._ "...um....Why?"

_Jin stands up now and looks over in my direction. _".....We're done sparring. That's all I agreed to do."

_I shift my feet now and I can tell by his look that he expected me to do more than just spar. I pucker my lips, tilt my head just slightly and look off to the side._ "Oh."

"Oh?" _he still looks at me._ "What. Did you expect to do more?"

"Well, if you wanted to do more than spar. I mean..pft." _I shrug my shoulders again and let out a chuckle here and there. _"I mean, heh, yaknow."

"No. I don't know."

_I suck my teeth._ "There's a bar down the street! I get free drinks there cause I'm really good friends with the bar tender."

_Jin just gave me a look again._ "Bar tender....I'm assuming it's a female."

_I only grin in response and he rolls his eyes at me._ "Figures."

_I laugh._ "What! I can't help it! Women love me!" _my arms are in the air as I explain myself. Gesturing just how much women love me._

_Jin just stares at me, his look doesn't change at all; still blank. My laugh stops and I cock a brow. _

"C'mon. A few drinks isn't going to hurt. BESIDES,-" _I grin and nudge my elbow into his side_. "You might find some girls there you can get to know and..hehehe yaknow?"

_He reaches up, grabs my shoulder, and merely shoves me aside. He moves down and slips on his shoes. _"One drink. And that's it."

_I beam, victoriously now. I pump a fist. "Alright!" and my hand slaps onto his back. _"Don't worry man! It's going to be awesome! We're gonna meet so many women!"

_Jin sighed and he rubbed his forehead and I can tell he was already regretting on agreeing. _

----

------

----

---

--

-

Very short chapter. I lost my muse for this one :T Still, be easy on me, and refrain from leaving hate comments about how Jin isn't blah blah blah blah.

really, if you don't like it. Don't read it -_-.


	4. Ch4: I wanna take you to a

Chapter 4

308

Jin

-----

_At the bar now. It's really noisy and really crowded. And somehow I'm still not surprised_. _Hwoarang wasn't lying when he stated that he knew the bar tender. The girl is fairly attractive. Most likely one of his quick one night stands. Both satisfied, both kept in touch. They're practically all over each other. She's smiling at him as he talks to her. She's touching his arms and feeling his biceps. I think by this point Hwoarang wouldn't even notice if I left. He's too distracted by the bar tender who's name I still haven't gotten to find out. I'm bored and again, I wonder why I'm even here. Why do I bother to hang around the idiot. My fingers trace the top of the glass. The alcohol isn't bad, though I've had way better. It wasn't until a moment passed that I felt I was being watched. I look up from my glass and glance around. It feels as if the eyes are burning into the back of my head and when I turn to the crowd I notice there's a familiar figure standing there watching me from the other side of the club. I didn't recognize who they are at first, but something about them just seemed familiar. _

_Now they were moving towards me from the crowd and the closer they got the more I began to realize just who they were. The fancy white shirt, red leather pants, and slicked back blond hair. Another moron to boot. It was Steve Fox._

_" 'ello, poppet." _

_He takes a seat on the stool beside me and I give a simple glance over._

_"Don't call me that." _

_"Don't call you what, poppet?" _

_I turn my head in his direction. "....That."_

_He smiles at me. "That...what?" his british accent wasn't so noticeable, but it was still there._

_"Puppet."_

_"Poppet?"_

_"Yes."_

_Steve laughed at me and shook his head. "Don't get so bent over it, love." he leans against the bar counter, blue eyes watching me. "First time I've seen you in a place like this."_

_I don't get what he's trying to say. A place like this? A bar? A club? What was wrong with me being in a place like this. So, I question him on it._

_"What do you mean "a place like this."_

_He turns in his seat, elbows resting on the counter. His posture more relaxed than many. Though, I've seen this before. This was something a guy would do when attempting to pick up a woman at the bar. Not that I had ever tried it. I had just seen it down countless times by other men....a Prime example being the moron red head to my left still babbling on with the bar tender. _

_"Didn't mean anything by it." Steve's voice came and followed with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "Just strike me as the type not to go to bars for a drink after work, that's all."_

_"I'm not." I countered and Steve laughed, raising his hands in a somewhat defensive motion. _

_"oh-hohoho. Forgive me, love. It wasn't at all meant to be an insult."_

_"I didn't take it as one. Just simply stating." _

_I turn my eyes away from him, hoping he'd just go away and leave me be. But, I was of course, highly mistaken. He just continued to sit there. He was carrying a beer which I never noticed until he brought it to his lips to take a sip. His eyes were on me as far as I could tell. The hair on the back of my neck was erect. It made me uncomfortable and I wanted to ask him exactly what his issue was with the staring. But, of course, I just kept my mouth shut. Instead, I just wanted Hwoarang to hurry the hell up now. _

_"Care to dance?"_

_I look up, confused, not knowing if I had heard correctly. "What."_

_He leans over now, smiling. "Do. you. care. to. dance? _

_"Do I look like a woman?"_

_"Do you honestly want me to answer that?"_

_He takes my arm and practically tries to pull me off of the stool and I try to jerk my arm away but, that failed. I never realized how strong his grip was. And before I can even stop him Im on the dance floor. He's grabbing my hips, trying to get them to sway and I punch his hands away, though, that failed miserably. He had moved his hands out of the way just in time to set them on my shoulders. I try to shrug them off, but he pulls me forward. God, what the hell did I get myself into..._

_-------_

_-Hwoarang POV-_

_I'm not really listening to anything Tiffany is talking about. My eyes are directed right at her cleavage which was fully exposed in the tight fitted vest and push up bra. God, I'm trying to remember if they were real or not. The shape of them seems just alittle too perfect, but that's what pushup bras were for right? Not like I cared anyways. I wasn't a chick. I just stared at them, felt them, touched them, and fu-_

_"Hey! Isn't that your friend over there?" I heard Tiffany's high pitch voice over the techno beat. _

_"Huh?"_

_She points to the crowd, smiling, her lips pulled back in a wide red lipstick grin. "He goes both ways huh? That's so hot."_

_"Both ways? What? No wayyyyyy- " I turn my attention over to the crowd and my eyes go wide seeing Kazama in the crowd with that blond british fuck, Steve Fox. "oh shit." _

_I kinda feel sorry for Jin. He's obviously not enjoying it. Though I can't really say he's enjoyed anything. I've never seen the guy actually pull a real cheesy genuine smile. He kinda reminds me of what a deer looks like caught in the head lights. I can't help but chuckle. "Oh man. Looks like Im gonna need to save him." I look over to Tiffany and she smiles._

_"I'll seeya later then?"_

_I nod in response and she blows me a kiss. I crack a grin and make my way into the crowd where Steve is obviously molesting poor Kazama who doesn't even know what to do. Kind of reminds me of the episode on "Family Guy" I saw a way back with Stewie and that piece of glass in his head. "Should I take it out or leave it in" but in this case it'd be a "Should I beat his ass or stand here."_

_Just as I move over, I notice that Steve is waving his arms a bit flamboyantly. Wow, I never saw Steve Fox being the flamboyant type. Jin is just a bit horrified. I can tell by his face. _

_"Hey, Kazama." I call loud enough for the two to hear me. Their heads turn to my direction and I crack a smile._

_"Oh, look the Korean Cowboy." came Steve's remark and I cock a brow._

_"oh look, the British.......bitch..." I couldn't think of anything and turn to look at Jin, ignoring Steve. "Hey. I gotta go to the bathroom."_

_Jin makes a face. "Ok? Then go."_

_I take his arm and pull him over, trying to pry him away from Steve. "Are you kidding? You don't go to the bathrooms alone in this kind of place." _

_'"Why are you holding my arm to your chest. Alittle gay, Hwoarang."_

_I pull him from the crowd quickly. "PFT. Gay! You're the one who was just dancing with that British bitch!" I exclaimed and look back to the crowd. Jin follows my gaze and practically sweat drops._

_Steve is still in the crowd, grinning at Jin, his hand forming a sign that people would use to signify a phone, lips mouthing "Call me." He then immediately points to his hand. I didn't get it, but Jin gave a puzzled look and slowly looked at his hand._

_"!!!! What the hell! How-"_

_I look at Jin's hand too and dumbfounded; I see a phone number written in a quick mess on Jin's palm. I burst out laughing. Jin immediately tries to scrub the number off his palm and I snicker. He wasn't having any luck with it. and I grab his hand, bring it to my face and smell. Jin is more puzzled as I pull my face away from his hand. Nostrils sniffing a bit._

_"....Permanent marker." I smell again. ".......and....oh..agh..ew." I shake my head and release his wrist. "That's totally dick too." _

_Jin just stares at me. A look of disbelief on his face. "......Did you just smell my hand......" _

_I grin at him and snap my fingers, jabbing at him teasingly. "Yup." _

_"And how the hell do you know what dick smells like Hwoarang." _

_He was trying to insult me in a way. A gay joke probably. But, that's cool. I got something to counter back at him._

_"Well, yeah. I mean, I AM a guy and there's a thing called "Masturbation" which you state, you have never done in your life before. So, of course, you wouldn't know what dick smells like. You and your dick need some counseling ." _

_Jin frowned and turned his back, moving to the entrance of the club. I gawk, it's loud enough for him to hear and he turns back at me and frowns. "What."_

_I shift a bit in the spot I'm in and he turns to face me fully. "What." he repeats now and I just suck my teeth._

_"Yeahhhh...I really need to go to the bathroom." _


	5. Ch5: I don't enjoy your company

Chapter 5

Jin

-------

So, I'm just standing there in the male's bathroom of the club we were at. Hwoarang was in one of the stalls doing his business. The sound of the techno was blasting outside the bathroom. I groaned, eyes shutting before I tilted my head to rest against the wall of the bathroom waiting.

"I don't understand how you couldn't go to the bathroom by yourself."

"The same reason why Steve was all over you."

I frown and look at the stall Hwoarang was in. Making a face because what Hwoarang had said made absolutely no sense. I give a sigh of annoyance and shut my eyes. God, what a fucking moron. Why do I EVEN bother with this fool? Why am I still even here. Why am I in the bathroom, waiting for this idiot to take a piss because he's too afraid about being jumped by another guy an-

"Shit, hey Jin...can you pass me some toilet paper."

My eyes narrow at the stall again. "what..?"

"There's no toilet paper in this stall."

"..............That's why you check the stalls before using them....idiot." I move into the next stall and quickly unroll some toilet paper before my eyes catch onto a hole in the stall to the right, opposite side of the stall Hwoarang was in.

"Glory hole...?" Or atleast that's what the words above the hole said. "What the hell is a glory hole?"

I feel hands grab my shoulders and pull me out the stall just as I was leaning down to read the small words beneath the hole.

"NO." came Hwoarang's voice as I was jerked out of the stall. Surprised and caught off guard. I spin, raising my fist to strike, but my feet catch onto Hwoarang's and we go tumbling to the ground. I grunt and Hwoarang is under me.

I frown and slowly look down at Hwoarang and then notice our position. I was between his legs which were sprawled out and bent from the fall. His pants were undone and it was very evident he didn't wear underwear. I frown and glare at him as he coughs.

"Well, didn't think you swung this way, Kazama."

I sneer, my teeth gritting. "You-"

The bathroom door opens and someone steps inside. We both look up; startled.

A man comes in we both don't know, but the moment he sees us on the floor in that very embarrassing and "Suggestive" position. He just makes a face. "Yeah..I don't think men restrooms are the best place for "that" kind of thing."

My eyes grow wide and I shoot up to my feet. My face is red, but not from embarrassment. From anger. I was furious and I shove by the guy and storm out the bathroom. I can hear Hwoarang calling behind me. Rushing after me and zipping up his pants. His voice was loud enough for people to hear and look. Anyone could misinterpret this. One man storms out angrily from bathroom. Second man rushes out after first man, calling after him and zipping up their pants.

I glare back at him once we're outside of the club. Now, I'm more embarrassed than angry.

"H-hey! What's gotten' into ya, Kazama?"

My hand curls and I want to punch him in the face. He notices how angry I am, but he doesn't understand why. Go figure his brain wouldn't be able to compute any of what had happened. How exactly it would embarrass or piss me off.

"Dude..what exactly did I do wrong?"

I threw my hands into the air.

"EVERYTHING." I exploded on him and he flinched raising his hands up in the air.

"Geez...I was just...trying to be nice by hanging out with you. Yaknow, give ya a chance to relax from all that office work. I don't see how I messed up on everything."

I point my finger at him, the same way a parent would discipline a child. "You brought me to a gay bar."

"...whaat... no way." Hwoarang looks up at the name of the bar. "But, women work here."

"Gays. Lesbians. People who like the same sex as them! That's what GAY means, idiot."

Hwoarang blinks and he thinks on it. His hand rising and rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I know what gay means. But, Tiffany likes...oh wait..She's bisexual.." he cracks a grin. "Ha! Now it makes sense! OH..OH GOD. That means I can totally have a 3-some with her with ANOTHER GIRL!" his eyes gleam and I sneer again. Eyes hardening at Hwoarang before I turn around and start down the street.

"H-huh! HEY...wait! Where ya-"

"Home."

"But the night is still-"

"Go home."

'But how am I going to-"

"I don't care. Just leave me alone."

Hwoarang just stands there. I don't hear him following me. Maybe he listened and went home. Thank god. Im tired of seeing his face. Tired of seeing his face. Tired of hearing his voice. I fucking hate him so much.

I hear footsteps behind me. Someone's following me and I glance over a shoulder to see it's Hwoarang. I stop instantly and glare at him.

"God dammit Hwoaran-"

"I'm sorry."

I go silent and just stare at him. Did I hear correctly?

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd get so embarrassed..."

I just stare at him still, my brows furrowing silently. I sigh and shake my head. Now how can I stay pissed at him when he apologized. "...forget it, Hwoarang."

He still stands there, hands in his pockets. He looks alittle pathetic. Sad for himself and I just look at him and frown. "You still want a ride don't you."

He looks up and beams. "I mean if ya don't mind."

I sigh and roll my eyes, my hand rising and waving him over slightly. "come on..." I turn and he smiles, following quickly behind me and coming to my right.


	6. Ch6: Surprise Surprise!

Chapter 6

Jin

-----

_Woke up to my alarm clock screaming heavy metal music. I groan, brows furrowing as I remove my hands from my face. My body turned and twisted in the sheets of my bed. "......." I sigh and slowly sit up from the bed. Something is different and it wasn't until I looked down that I noticed my briefs were sporting a tent._

_"...you've got to be fucking kidding me." _

----

_I walked up to my office, taking the stairs just like I always do. I don't bother going through the front. I take the stairs in the parking lot which go up to my office. I was never a morning person. I avoided people as much as I could so when I opened the door to my office, I was really surprised by who I saw there waiting._

"Dick."_ came Hwoarang's voice; whom happened to be in my office, sitting in my chair, behind my desk._

I_'m surprised. Really surprised. How the hell did he get into my office. And not only that, why the hell is he calling me names first thing in the morning. I frown at him now, standing in the doorway to my office. _

"What?"

"Dick." he repeats to me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dick. Dick is written on your forehead."

I pause and my hands come up to feel along my forehead. What the hell was he babbling about. "Damn liar, how-"

Hwoarang laughs. "I'm serious..you have dick written on your forehead."

I stop feeling my forehead and look at my finger tips. Nothing, but then I realize the phone number from last night is still on my palm, but smudged away some. The numbers resembling the word "Dick" backwards. Leave it to Steve Fox's messy ass chicken scratch to resemble letters instead of fucking numbers. FML.

I drop my hand in defeat, giving a loud irritated sigh as I drag my feet over to my desk, then behind it, where I soon raise a foot in an attempt to kick the chair Hwoarang sat in over. He jumped out of it immediately, just in time for me to sit down myself. I'm rubbing my forehead the entire time with my other hand. Trying to get the numbers off. But, I can't say I'm successful. I don't have a mirror to look.

"God dammit. Do you have a mirror?"

Hwoarang blinks at me. "...Do I look like a woman?"

"Do you want me to answer that question, honestly?

Hwoarang puckers his lips. "Whatever. I ain't gay. If anyone is gay you are cause you dance with other guys at gay bars." he's grinning at me and I shoot him a dark look.

"First of all; I wasn't dancing with him, I was forced onto the dance floor against my will."

"I think a simple kick to the head would have fixed that problem." Hwoarang muses as he looks off to the side, head tilted as if he were thinking out loud.

"Whatever." I respond as I grab files from inside of my desk. "You're the gayest straight person I know."

"What. PFt whatever. How so?"

"You dressed up like an indian for Halloween. You dress like a cowboy, you were in the military, and once use to be a construction worker. You're the entire village people in one person. If anyone deserves to be called "Gay" it's you."

Hwoarang's jaw dropped, lost for words. Guess he really didn't expect me to come out with an insult like that.

"And to top that off. You took me to a gay bar."

Hwoarang pointed at me now, getting defensive. "Hey! They play awesome music, tyvm."

".....Tyvm? Is that a "Gay" code?"

Hwoarang stomped a foot. "N-No! It's text speak!"

"Text Speak? Is that Gay code?"

Hwoarang threw his arms into the air now and let out a yell of frustration and stormed out my office.

Jin Kazama: 1, Hwoarang: 0

I smirked victoriously. Now, I need a mirror. I'll ask that bitch at the front counter. Which I did. I stood up from my chair, moved out my office. My hand coming over my forehead to cover the evidence. Hwoarang wasn't anywhere around. Good. I moved to the front desk and that dumb bitch from the day before was working. She looks up to me, smiles.

"Good morning, Mr. Kazama."

"Do you have a mirror?"

She blinks. "Um...yes?"

"Give it to me."

She pauses and turns to dig into her purse, pulling out a small "Covergirl" mirror. She hands it over and I take it out of her hand.

"You're fired."

Her eyes widen. "W-what!?"

"Jessica you're promoted."

The girl beside her gawks in surprise.

The girl I just fired stood up angrily. "Then give me back my mirror!"

I turn my back on her and walk away using the mirror to look at my forehead. "Buy another one for 5 bucks using your paycheck, since that's all it'll consist of."

The angry girl gathers her things, huffing. She moves from behind the counter. Upset, moving towards the entrance of the building, screaming about how I'd regret firing her and how her "boyfriend" was going to kick my ass.

I just ignored her and moved into my office again. Using the mirror to see the word "Dick" on my forehead. I frowned, cursing again as I licked my hand and scrubbed hard.

Knocking on my door. I sigh and turn around, reopening it.

Jessica is standing there now. "....?"

She's a timid thing. Really shy, doesn't talk much. Really thin. I feel like if there was just a strong enough breeze in the building, it'd blow her away.

"What is it, Jessica?"

"Mr. Kazama...Um...you're um...meeting representatives from the other companies are here."

I blinked and looked at the time. "...It's 10 already? Shit..alright, let them in."

She bows and turns quickly to hurry off back down the hall. I leave the door open and turn back to my desk and take a seat. This is where I go back to looking at the boring paperwork on my desk. I sigh. Fucking hate paperwork. Makes me somehow think of Hwoarang. Maybe because I hate paperwork just as much as I hate him...Fucking Hwoarang. Stupid little-

"'ello Poppet."

I freeze. That voice. That fucking accent... I slowly look up from the paperwork in my hands, just barely over the top of the paper and I can see Steven Fucking Fox standing there, smirking in that cocky smug way of his. God fucking dammmiitttttttt. I hiss it mentally.

Steve is with another man I don't recognize. But, I didn't care. Why the FUCK was Steve here!?

"......I think you have the wrong building. The gay bar is downtown, 3 miles from here."

Steve laughs and cocks a brow at me. "Oh, that's a good one, love. I didn't take you to being the smart ass type. But, then again...There's always room for surprises." He takes a seat in the empty chair infront of my desk.

I stare at him, deadpan. The man who had been beside him doesn't move. Just stands near the door. Wearing a black suit, black sunglasses. Some kind of body guard? I turn my eyes to Steve.

"This is strictly business."

"I know, love."

"Stop calling me that."

"What? Love?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes "Love."

Steve smiles a cheesy smile. "Aw, that's so sweet, love."

I'm irritated and slam my fist on the desk. "Will you cut the shit! We're here for business! Nothing more! What the hell do you want, if you're here to purely try and torment me-"

"Well, the Mishima Zabatsu corporation is supplying my boxing gym with equipment. Our shipment of boxing gloves, shorts, punching bags, and weights are late."

"Well, talk to my secretary on your way out about your shipment." I go back to my paperwork and he just watches me. He turns to the body guard and waves him off. The bodyguard nods and steps outside the room.

I heard the door shut.

I slowly look up from the paperwork again and Steve isnt there. "...." and then I feel hands resting on my shoulders. I tense and I can feel the fingers massaging them. And then I feel his breath against my ear and my eyes widen.

"You seem tense, Mr. Kazama.." his breath is hot, as if he were purposely breathing against my skin. I'm uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable and I immediately regret shuddering. I had shuddered and I know Steve may had taken it out of context. He may think I actually liked him being so close. God dammit, FML.

Steve was smiling, fingers still rubbing my shoulder and I felt something against my ear. Maybe it was his skin. But something brushed against it. God, was he fucking smelling my hair? I swear I heard him inhale.

"If only you knew how irresistible you were, Mr. Kazama."

Then he kissed my ear and that was it. I pushed away, getting out of the chair and scattered away from the smiling Steve.

"What's wrong, love?"

I watched him and my hands curled into fist. "This is going too far, Fox."

"Aw, I'm a fox to you?"

"It's your last name you crazy sonofabitch!"

Steve smiles and moves over closer and I retreat immediately. But, i felt something solid behind me. A wall. God damn wall! And that didn't stop Steve from coming any closer. My eyes widen and he's right infront of me now. My heart is pounding.

He's leaning closer and-

The door opens and Jessica; the secretary comes in. "Mr. Kazam-" She pauses which causes us to pause.

Steve looks at Jessica who's beat red in the face. "......O-oh..."

Steve just smiles. "'ello, love. Want to join us?"

I shove Steve away now that he's distracted. "Get off me!"

Steve goes staggering and catches himself; standing up straight. He fixes his clothes and still has that smile on his lips. "Fine, fine, Love. No need to get so angry." his finger touches my chin, thumb touching my lips and I punch his hand away. He laughs. He laughs at me. He enjoys tormenting me. He seems to love making me feel so god damn uncomfortable.... God damn him.

He waves his fingers at me and blows me a kiss. I ignore it, my eyes glaring at his back as he makes his way out the door. He doesn't look back and the door shuts behind him. Finally, he was finally gone. I relax a bit. Relieved now that I can go back to my desk and sit down without having to worry about being suddenly molested by some blond british bastard. I rather deal with paperwork than Steve Fox and just when I thought I'd be going back to work on that paperwork, the door to my office once again opened.

I glanced up with an annoyed look and it becomes even more annoyed once Hwoarang's head pokes inside the room. His brown eyes looking around quickly before coming to settle on me.  

"Steve Fox just walked out of here huh?"

I give him a questionable look. "...Why?"

He shakes his head giving a snicker. "nothing.." he steps back into the room and I realize a few petty insults and cruel jokes aren't enough to make this idiot leave.


	7. Ch7: Hooraya date

Chapter 7

Hwoarang

-------

So boring just sitting here all day. Kazama was just sitting there behind his desk doing paper work. His face was red. Maybe it was because Steve had just embarrassed the fuck out of him. I couldn't help but grin a bit. ".....so..."

He doesn't even look up at me. He's typing on one of those expensive ass computers. The ones that usually cost an arm and a leg. But, not like he COULDN'T afford it. The guy was rolling in money due to Heihachi's supposed death. The inheritance of the company, the life insurance. Money from the Iron Fist tournament. Fucking lucky ass muthafucka.

And he just ignored me also. Go figure. Fucking go figure.

"Hey Kazama."

He still doesnt look up at me.

Type type type. It's driving me alittle insane and I groan. Slumping in the seat I'm in.

"Hey Kazama." I repeat and he still doesn't look up. Fine, we'll play the 'how long can I annoy you before you respond" game.

"Hey Kazama."

"...."

"Hey Kazama."

"......."

"Hey Kazama."

He finally looked up from that expensive ass computer. His eyes practically giving me a death glare.

"What." his voice is hard.

"..........So, did Steve molest you? Is that why you're upset?"

If his eyes could go any darker from that glare, they just did. I bet he wanted to beat the hell out of me. I just continued to grin and rocked back and forth a bit in my seat.

"Did you atleast hit him this time?"

Jin snarled and rose a hand pointing towards the door. "Out."

I blink and follow his pointed hand. "What?"

"Out."

I blink again and frown. "Aw c'mon, Kaza-"

"Get the fuck out."

I don't move.

"I said get the fuck out."

"But-"

He just glares at me, hand still extended for me to get the hell out of his office. But, I still don't move. I actually just become more slumped in my chair. Suck my teeth and look everywhere else but him.

I can hear the roller chair Jin is sitting in push back and when I turn to glance just a bit over. He's moving over, but I keep my guard. I still remain sitting and he grips the chair and I grip the armrests. That didn't save me though. He gripped the back of the chair and tilted it hard, all the way over so I'd fall off, regardless if I held on. My ass met the floor and he lifts the chair up and tosses it to the side. It bangs against the wall. He's pissed. Wow, I'd never seen him so pissed before. If steam could explode out of his ears, I'd imagine they'd be doing that now.

He glares at me and points his finger out the door. Panting from anger. "Get out."

I sit up now and frown back. "Pms much?"

-----

There's a bang inside Jin's office and I glance up slowly with wide eyes. The door flies open and the Korean red head comes rushing out, staggering almost tripping over his feet. Mr. Jin Kazama is behind him, angry.

Mr. Hwoarang runs behind my counter and stays there, ducking behind me. He grips my shoulders just as Jin pulls up a fist to try and swing at Mr. Hwoarang's back before he had leapt over the counter.

"WHOA! Kazama! C'mon on! I was just kidding!"

"Jessica get out of the way!" Mr. Kazama yells at me as Mr. Hwoarang continuously ducks from Jin's gaze.

"NO. Don't move out of the way!"

I whine a bit and I open my arms. "Please forgive me Mr. Kazama, Mr. Hwoarang. But, how you two act around one another, it reminds me of two sexually frustrated men."

They both pause and just stare at me now and I immediately regret opening up to what I thought.

Hwoarang extends a hand and points at Jin. "AHA. Sexually frustrated. That means you! Virgin!"

Jin glares and quickly grabs Hwoarang's wrist. He twists it and Hwoarang whines and is pulled from behind me. He crumbles just a bit moving forward.

"owowowowoowowowowow."

My eyes widen. "Oh god! Mr. Kazama! Please stop!"

Jin glares at Hwoarang, angrily. "You take things way too far, Hwoarang. I'm getting sick of it."

Hwoarang grits his teeth and he uses his other hand, which lashes out and suddenly grabs at Jin's chest.

Jin's eyes widen and he releases Hwoarang's wrist, clasping a hand over the part Hwoarang had pinched.

"AGH! Did you just PINCH my nipple!? The hell!"

Hwoarang immediately grabs his own wrist and babies it. And I sigh watching them. How they act remind me of children. Do they always act like this? It reminded me of my Babysitting years a long time ago.

------

I'm rubbing my chest after the pinch from Hwoarang. God dammit, fucking asshole. I turn my back and storm back into my office. The door slamming shut behind me just as I lean against it to give a very loud and angry sigh. I'm red in the face. Hwoarang seemed to be the only person who could annoy me to the point I actually showed emotions. Anyone else I'd allow it to go right over my head. I wouldn't care to listen to them. But, Hwoarang...he always seemed to get under my skin.

I now push myself off from my door and move slowly over to the desk once more. I sigh in relieve as my back meets the soft cushions and shut my eyes. Silence again. It was nice. Nice not to hear that idiot around. To know he wasn't in the same room either A. being an idiot, or B. Being an idiot and watching me work.

What was his deal anyways? Why was he suddenly so interested in hanging out with me? I didn't even remember why I even agreed to hanging out with him in the first place. All I knew was, I was fucking annoyed by him. I hated his face. I hated his voice. I hated how he acted. I hated how he walked. I hated how he dressed. I hated how he always tried to make me open up more. I hated how he tried to get me out more and relax....even if it ended in disaster.

And it wasn't until I actually stopped to think about what I was actually thinking about. Why did I constantly think about that moron? I frown at my thoughts and immediately shake my head. I move my chair closer to my desk. There was no way. I did NOT enjoy that bastard's company. I fucking hated him. Hated him and his damn company.

I sigh and my fingers clutch at my hair. Tangling in my strands as I rest my head against the cold surface of my desk. There's a knock on the door and I sigh loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"....What."

The door opens and I look up to see who it is. It's Xiaoyu. She smiles timidly and I just give her a blank look.

"Hey Jin." she chirps and I sit up fully, leaning back against my chair.

"Hi, Xaioyu. ...Did you need something?"

Xiaoyu smiles and moves over. "Nahhh. I just thought I'd come by and say hi. We haven't seen one another since the 5th Iron fist Tournament so..." she moves over to my desk and takes a seat in the other chair that was present. She never noticed the half destroyed chair against the wall.

I just watch her and she continues to smile at me. A bit shy. I notice she's wearing her typical attire. The bright colors, form fitting shirts and pants. I don't really stare. Not really anyways. I just try to keep my eyes on her face. "So..?"

She looks at me and tilts her head smiling. "...Are you busy tonight?"

I blink. "um...Most likely not..no..Why?"

She beams a bit and her eyes seem to glint. "Really! Oh well um.."

I just watch her. "......" I'll act dumb. I know what she's trying. She's tried over over 100 times now ever since we met. Went to school together. We're friends, but I honestly don't think I can see her more than that.

"....You want to go out...tonight? maybe...to..um..catch up? Go eat..." she's smiling weakly and just looks at me. A bit nervous.

"........Sure."

Her eyes widen and she immediately jumps up from her chair. "Really!? Yay!" she's overly excited and she practically jumps over my desk to hug me. Her arms wrapping around my neck and hugs me tightly in my chair. She laughing and rocking against me.

I'm immediately uncomfortable. My cheeks flushed. I can feel her breast against my chest through our shirts. Wow, she really was excited. Wait, why the hell am I focused on how her...God dammit, Hwoarang.

She finally pulls away and smiles at me more. "ok! So...I'll meet you here when you get off work? That's 5:30 right?"

"Yeah.."

She stands to her feet, straightening her shirt. "Ok!" she bounces a bit cheerfully. Her breasts bounce a bit and my eyes go to them. I realize I'm doing this and she doesn't. And when I do realize I'm doing what all typical men do, I turn my gaze away and curse Hwoarang again. The bastard was corrupting my mind the more I hang around him.

"Ok!" she smiles. "5:30 it is! Seeya then Jin!" she turns and hurries out my office. I watch her as she leaves. My eyes fall on her swaying hips and I groan when I realize again I'm checking out her ass.

 "Fuck you, Hwoarang." he growl to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hwoarang

---

It's around 5:30 and I'm waiting downstairs for Kazama. I felt kinda bad about earlier. I realized I was the one in the "wrong." Obviously, Steve had done something to piss him off and I just added fuel to the fire. I rub the back of the head and lean against the wall closes to the entrance. The counter women don't bother me. They're too afraid that if Kazama saw them hanging around them they'd get fired.

I look up at the ceiling silently. My lips puckering a bit in thought before glancing down to my watch.

5:33 pm.

He should be getting off soon and just when I thought about that, the door to the stairwell opened and Kazama came out. He looks at me and his expression immediately goes blank. He walks forward, attempting to just walk by me without saying a thing.

I stand up straight immediately and looked at Kazama.

"Hey, Kazama..."

He stops and looks over his shoulder. "....."

I rub the back of my neck and give a sigh. ".....Sorry about earlier."

He doesn't say anything to me and my brows furrows. "......Well um.."

He looks back towards the door. "Forget it, Hwoarang."

I smile just a bit and my hands go into my pockets. "There's this awesome place downtown." I move over to his right as he steps outside and stops just outside.

I look at him. "I mean, really awesome. It's like a bar kinda. Not like "Tipsy" the place we went yesterday but-"

"I have plans."

I blinked. Kazama has plans? Wow, that's new. I just smile. "oh yeah? Plans eh? With who?"

"Jinnnnnnn~!"

Jin turns to the direction of the voice calling out to him. I also do the same thing and my eyes fall on Xiaoyu. She's somewhat dressed up. Something a girl would wear on a.....

"Date." I looked at Jin as he turns to look over to me just as his limo pulled up. Xiaoyu comes to his side and her arms wrap around his right.

"Seeya, Hwoarang."

Xaioyu smiles at me and waves. "Seeyyaa Hwoarang~!" and they both get into the limo. I shuffle my feet a bit awkwardly.

"Seeya." my voice is low and I don't think either heard me as the door shut once they got inside. I stand there and watch the Limo drive off. Kazama going on a date with Xaioyu. I should feel happy for him. He's finally getting out and hanging around with a girl. Dating a girl. I should feel happy...but. then..why did I feel a bit...rejected....

------

The door shuts and the limo starts to drive off. My eyes linger on him a bit just as the limo passes by him before returning up to what was infront of me. I don't know what to think or do. This was practically my first date. Unless you counted that One night stand with Nina. God, Nina. That was a night I just wanted to forget. Night of celebration and drinking. Back of the limo. What the hell was I thinking.

The back window to the front of the limo opens.

"Hello, sir. Where is your destination for this evening." the tone was blank. Monotone actually. Hardly any emotion.

I blink and look out the window. "The usual, Tetsuka."

The window slowly shuts and I sigh as I rest my head against the palm of my hand. "......."

Xiaoyu blinks at me and she slowly tilts her head, looking in my direction. "Are you ok, Jin?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I respond, though she can tell I'm not fine at all.

"..ok." she says slowly and sighs a bit. The entire date was a bit awkward. We were silent at first, ordering our meals and eating our appetizers. It wasn't until Xiaoyu spoke first that I actually started to talk.

"So, how's work been?"

"Stressful."

"Aw..that's too bad. You should get out more then. When's the last time you actually got to relax?"

I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "Well, I haven't in awhile, unless you count yesterday with Hwoarang."

Xiaoyu blinks. "Hwoarang? You two are actually hanging out and not getting into fights?" she questioned that and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know really. We end up hanging out and getting along at first, but then it ends in disaster."

Xiaoyu laughed a bit. "oh yeah? How so?"

"He's a moron! He feels as if he's trying to help me and yet he fucks every single thing up. I fucking hate him. I hate everything about him."

Xiaoyu just watched me and I didn't catch onto the look of concern on her face.

"He's so annoying. Just everything about him annoys me so much. I hate the way he speaks, how he dresses. Especially those fucking boots." I didn't even realize myself rambling on about Hwoarang. Even though I spoke about how much I couldn't stand him. I was still talking about him. Which meant I was thinking about him. The entire fucking date, I was talking about Hwoarang. God dammit, Hwoarang. Even when you're not around me, you still fuck up my life. FML

Jin Kazama: 1 Hwoarang: 1

-----------

And there I was just standing there outside the Mishima Zaibatsu building. What the hell was I going to do now? I had all this stuff planned to help Kazama get out more. I sigh and my shoulders slump a bit. Maybe go home? But, I hated going home. I didn't have anything to do at home.

The sound of the door opening behind me could be heard. And I glanced back and see it's Jin's secretary; Jessica.

She looks at me and smiles softly. A tender smile. She seemed so innocent. Virgin.

"Hello, Mr. Hwoarang."

"Hey, Jessica." I smile back at her.

"You look a bit down. You ok, sir?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Just kinda bored. Trying to think of what to do."

"Oh...Well, are you waiting for Mr. Kazama? I believe he left earlier."

"Yeah, I saw him leave. On a date."

Jessica seems a bit surprised. "Date? Really? Wow, that's new."

I laugh in response. "Yeah, I know right. Kazama on a date. Hell is going to freeze over."

She laughs back. Well, atleast I made someone laugh recently. I glance to her and watch as she calms and smiles to me. "Hey, well, if you're not busy. Maybe you can come with me to the mall with some of my friends. We're shopping for a male friend. Maybe you can help us...give us some input."

I'm silent thinking. "I dunno....." but then I heard her mention her friends. ".....Friends?" I look at her now. "Female friends?"

She blinks and laughs. "well, yeah, of course, female friends."

I grin a bit and my hands come into my pockets. "Sure. I don't mind helpin' you and your lady friends out."

---

Pft, sorry for the wait.


End file.
